Além do Carmesim
by Bruna Carmim
Summary: Biografia de BB. Quem conhece o serial killer, ex-aluno da Wammy's House e obcecado por L, já deve ter parado pra se perguntar daonde surgiu. Como conseguiu os olhos de Shinigami? Estas respostas só são conseguidas ao explorar melhor a própria vida de BB
1. Além do Nascimento

**13.01.1984 – Sexta Feira - Hospital de Southampton, Hampshire - Inglaterra**

.

O pequenosentiu algo lhe puxar pelas pernas. Resistiu, mas a força a qual era submetido era _anormalmente_ poderosa.

O que era aquilo que perturbava sua paz? Lembrava-se de estar ali naquele lugar desde sempre. Simplesmente _desde sempre_. E agora essa coisa, essa força paranormal, tentava tirá-lo dalí.

E conseguia.

Seu corpo tinhaespasmos involuntários diante da enorme dor que sentiu ao sair _de lá_. Não era mais _ali_, e sim _lá_. Admitir essa idéia foi a causa do seu primeiro sentimento: pavor. O primeiro, o maior, o mais abrasador. Era pior que o frio repentino. Pior do que aquela maldita dor que não cessava. Puxava o ar para dentro de seus pulmões e lá vinha ela, queimando cada célula que atingia do seu corpo uma a uma... Pior também que o incomodo que os primeiros pontos de luz causavam em seus olhos negros. Fechava-os desesperadamente, com o intuito de fugir, de afastar-se daquele pesadelo repentino.

Pavor, pavor. Mas não chorava. De certa forma, aquela coisinha estranha, vermelha e quente, ainda estava com ele, mesmo que já não estivesse mais _lá_. Era algo tão confortante que não conseguia chorar. Riria, se soubesse como.

- Meu bebê! O que fizeram com meu bebê? Porque não chora?! – Uma mulher gritava ao fundo. Sua prole não entendia o que dizia, mas compreendia o desespero em sua voz, podia sentir a dificuldade em proferir aquelas palavras, como se o esforço fosse de _si mesmo_.

_Pah._ Alguém batia em suas costas. Um tapinha fraco, bem fraco, na verdade. Mas ele não sabia o significado disso também. Encarou como sendo mais uma parte daquela tortura a qual era submetido. O ar dentro de si não ardia mais, então aspirou-o com força, e sentiu aquele cheiro ferroso invadi-lo, tão _doce_, tão familiar,porem manteve-se impassível.

- PORQUE ELE NÃO CHORA?! Lehkuit veja o tempo de vida dele!

O shinigami, que estava até então ajoelhado do lado da mulher, aproximou-se da equipe médica, à procura da criança. Estava lá, seu longo tempo de vida. Via também que o recém-nascido se mexia.

- Está lá, Rose. Fique calma.

- Ficar CALMA? Ande,Lehkuit. Dê a ele... Dê a ele... – Sua voz ficava cada vez mais fraca. O velho shinigami também via seu tempo de vida_. _Pendia a zero. Sua vontade era ficar com ela até o último segundo, mas precisava cumprir sua promessa.

- Não sei se irá funcionar... – Ele disse a mulher em leito de morte enquanto assistia uma das enfermeiras buscar uma tesoura. Sabia que o tempo dela estava acabando. Atravessou os médicos, e como se fosse um fantasma postou-se à frente do que segurava a criança, estendendo a mão para aquela pequena massa de carne ensangüentada. Seus olhos estavam arregalados. Nunca havia visto um recém nascido, mas nunca imaginara que fosse ter um olhar tão apavorado. Experimentou um sentimento angustiante. Pena? Pesar? Nem sabia que sua raça poderia sentir tal coisa. Mas não se surpreendeu, era o filho de Rose. O filho de sua querida Rose, fadado àquele destino cruel. Mas era uma promessa.

Fitou aqueles olhos, ainda com a mão estendida.

Os pequenos olhos negros fecharam-se durante uma pequena parte de um segundo.

E por fim, abriram-se novamente. Olhos vermelhos.

O Shinigami levantou levemente sua cabeça, checando aonde deveria estar escrito o tempo de vida da criança. Fora reduzido.

- Funcionou, Rose... – Disse, com um suspiro, dando as costas para a criança e voltando-se para a mãe.

- Funcionou? Oh, eu sabia... – O suor encharcando seus cabelos. Os olhos vermelhos, como os de seu bebê. – Não, não olhe para mim... Fique com ele, Lehkuit. Fique com meu bebê...

- Pobre mulher, está delirando – A enfermeira com a tesoura se aproximava, passou a mão pelos cabelos de Rose, antes de entregar o instrumento a um médico. Este prontamente cortou o cordão umbilical que unia mãe e filho.

- Levem o bebê daqui, precisamos cuidar da mãe. Temo que não vá sobreviver... Pobre criança - Entregou-o a mesma enfermeira, que cobriu-o com um pano branco.

A criança foi levada para uma salinha adjacente, ainda totalmente calado, para o espanto da equipe médica. Outras enfermeiras o esperavam lá, para limpá-lo. Com o mesmo pano que o haviam envolvido, tiraram o excesso de sangue.

Tiraram seu último consolo, o afastaram daquele cheiro amistoso, arranharam sua pele com o algodão grosso. E por fim, ouviram-no chorar.

E o shinigami, que insistentemente havia ficado na sala com sua mãe, também chorou, ao ver Rose fechar seus olhos, o nome acima de sua cabeça sumir, junto com o único número que restava abaixo dele.

Um choro alto e desesperado. O outro silencioso e...

**[Flashback] **

.

**13.05.1983** **– Sexta Feira**

.

- Seu tempo de vida está acabando, Rose, eu disse que não deveria ter pedido pelos olhos.

- Ora, Lehkuit, não seja bobo! Sabe que tudo ficou muito mais interessante depois que os consegui. Não me importa em ter só mais alguns anos, se for para vivê-los assim.

O shinigami suspirou, como ela era vivaz! Quantos anos tinha? 20? 21? Ainda muito jovem, o que agravava mais ainda sua tristeza ao ver seu tempo de vida caminhar para o fim, dia após dia – Não são anos, Rose. São meses.

- Meses?! – Não imaginava aquilo, em outra situação, provavelmente entraria em desespero, mas não queria deixar transparecer a sua preocupação. Respirou fundo e tentou forçar um sorriso – Por que não me disse antes? Preciso me programar melhor, então!

- Se programar?

- Sim, tenho certeza que algo além, muito magistral, me aguarda.

- Engraçado como você pensa no fim. Todos os humanos que acompanhei até agora não imaginaram nada além do fim da linha.

- Fim da linha, é?

- Sim, eu já lhe avisei, depois da morte, nada além.

- Não acredito nessa de nada além. A morte deve ser só mais um estágio, desses que se deve comemorar um ano após. Faz algum sentido dizer 'nada além do casamento', 'nada além do nascimento'?

- Não.

- Então ponto. Também não faz sentido dizer 'nada além da morte'.

- Melhor que pense assim. O que vai fazer?

- Bem, depois que pedi por seus olhos, tentei fazer tudo que deve ser feito em uma vida, como se fosse morrer no dia seguinte... Digamos que isso é o que deve ter me feito chegar até aqui assim, feliz. Eu era uma debutante, se lembra?

- Claro. Você e seu vestido azul.

- E seu presente de aniversário. O melhor de todos... – Ambos permaneceram em silêncio. Rose deitada na cama espaçosa de seu quarto, o shinigami sentado ao seu lado. Digno de um filme de horror, se não fosse claro o sentimento amoroso que unia os dois – Mas parece que ainda me resta tanta coisa a fazer...

- Se no dia –interrompeu-a – eu puder descobrir o que vai acontecer... Ah, Rose! Você está tão saudável! Se no dia parecer que vai acontecer algo a você, se forem te machucar... eu posso te salvar! Esse seu marido, tem algo estranho nele! Se ele tentar te matar, Rose... eu coloco o nome dele no caderno!

- Hahaha! – Riu sinceramente – Ciúmes, Lehkuit? Tenho certeza que Ricky jamais me faria algo de mau.

- Mas ele não te ama.

- E nem eu a ele, somos dois desgraçados.

- Então por que se casou?

- Não sei... Como disse, quis fazer tudo o mais rápido o possível. E ele não me parece de todo ruim, talvez fosse a melhor coisa que eu conseguiria em tão pouco tempo...

- Não pensa em se livrar dele? Talvez vivesse melhor seus últimos dias...

- Sim.

- Sim? Oh, Rose! Então vamos fazê-lo! Eu posso dar um fim nele agora, se quiser – Estava extasiado, em um piscar de olhos, havia tirado seu Death Note sabe-se lá daonde, e o abanava alegremente na frente do rosto da mulher.

- Você mataria Richard para mim, Lehkuit?

- Eu já não disse que sim, Rose?! – Abria o caderno quando o teve roubado por ela.

- Espere, espere, não seja afoito! Nunca o vi usar essa coisa...

- É só escrever o nome e como se quer que a pessoa morra. Mas não vou deixar que você escreva – Puxou-o de volta.

- Hum... tudo bem. Mas não pense que simplesmente quero matá-lo por matar. Ele ainda é meu marido e...

- Não me faça querer acreditar nisso – Interrompeu-a, pegando um pedaço da pizza que esfriava em cima da mesa – Me diga o que quer. Quer que eu lhe dê algo em troca?

- Ah, não, Lehkuit! Eu só estava pensando... até que ponto se pode controlar a morte, usando o caderno?

- Não sei. Usei-o tão poucas vezes... Apenas para manter a mim mesmo vivo. Não sei, só testando.

- Bem, é que tem uma coisa que venho tentando há muito tempo, desde que casei... – abaixava o tom de voz lentamente – Talvez eu fosse o problema, não sei. Mas não posso deixar de pensar que talvez o culpado fosse Richard – Foi até a mesa e pegou um pedaço de pizza, com a desculpa de ganhar tempo antes de continuar a falar - Eu queria ser mãe antes de morrer, Lehkuit.

- Mãe? Em outra situação eu diria 'Tão cedo?', mas você não cabe mais nesse meu julgamento...

- Você me compreende, não é? – Colocou o pedaço de pizza de volta à caixa, a verdade é que lhe faltava ânimo para comer.

- Acho que sim. Mas ainda pensa dessa forma agora? Quero dizer, caso consiga engravidar a tempo, você não vai poder criá-la...

- Eu já estou grávida, Lehkuit, não tem mais volta.

- Claro que tem! Você pode tirar e...

- Tirar? Mas é claro que não. Se há algo que pode garantir o meu 'além da morte', é ele... – Encostada na mesa, passou a mão vagarosamente pela própria barriga, desenhando círculos. Seria uma típica e bela imagem maternal, não fosse o Shinigami se aproximar e repetir o gesto.

- Então você quer que eu mate seu marido quando a criança já estiver criada, é isso?

- Não! Ao contrário! O que eu menos quero é que meu bebê seja criado pelo Richard. Quero que ele seja especial, que possa tomar suas próprias decisões... sem a influência de um advogado de mente fechada.

Lehkuit observou-a em silêncio. A pálida mulher a sua frente era detentora de seu Death Note, embora, por decisão de si própria, e com total apoio do shinigami, só mantivesse o direito de propriedade para que ele pudesse permanecer no mundo dos humanos. Jamais o usara nem pedira que ele o fizesse, até então. E não era necessária aquela dezena de anos de convivência, nem mesmo fitar os olhos avermelhados à sua frente para perceber que algo esplêndido, mórbido e inimaginável estava a ser planejado. Os dois haviam apresentado fatos eminentes e imprevistos para o outro, que transformavam seus anseios, seus planos. Um nascimento, uma morte – um começo e um fim.

- Eu não acho que o filho seja de Richard – Disse cautelosamente, como quem interrompia um discurso – Pra ser sincera, como achava que ele era incapaz de me dar um filho, comecei a sair com pessoas completamente aleatórias. Não me olhe assim, como se não houvesse percebido! Como tudo que faço, e você bem sabe disso, há um porquê. Já vem acontecendo há quase um ano... Então não faço idéia de quem seja o pai, Lehkuit. E quanto melhor assim – Tentou depositar o máximo de convicção em cada palavra, para impedir qualquer contra-argumento que pudesse vir do shinigami.

- Rose...

- Eu quero que você mate Richard se, somente se, ocorrer tudo bem com o nascimento da criança. Entende o que eu digo, Lenkuit? Veja o seu jeito de parecer tudo o mais natural possível.

- Sim – Apenas concordava, sempre buscando seu olhar, que lhe era recusado.

- E... – cada palavra parecia um mártir eterno para ela, pronunciava cada uma com cautela e sofrimento, soavam como suspiros de um moribundo – quando eu me for, você pegará meu bebê? Você o levará pra longe de toda essa gente imunda? Dará um jeito pra que ele possa crescer e ser ele mesmo?

- O que? Como assim, Rose?

- Não sei! Faça-me uma promessa, uma surpresa!

O shinigami percebeu uma brusca mudança de humor na mulher. Seu primeiro intuito foi de retrucar "Você não vai viver para ver surpresa alguma", mas acabou por concordar. Se passasse uma falsa descontração, talvez conseguisse incentivar os sorrisos a retomarem aqueles lábios – Sim, Rose.

.

[FIM DO FLASHBACK]

.

.

"_Sim, Rose_"

Quantas vezes não havia dito isso, por mais que fosse contra suas convicções? Somente para agradá-la, para ver aquele sorriso adorado, ainda um pouco amarelo.

Havia dito 'sim' até mesmo para aquela maldita troca dos olhos, não só a do bebê, mas a dela também.

Fora essa obediência impensada, quase desalmada, a responsável pelo seu fim precoce.

Ela estava predestinada a ir daquele jeito desde então, agora ele entendia. Não havia nada que ele pudesse ter feito, afinal. E no fim, podia jurar tê-la visto sorrir. E ele chorava. Não sabia que os Deuses da Morte podiam chorar.

Mas o amor corrói. Em todas as suas facetas, o amor corrói. Fazia-os chorar, podia até mesmo transformá-los em pó. Diante do amor até mesmo os Deuses da Morte têm o seu fim.

O pesar e o sentimento de insuficiência, de incapacidade, que estava sentindo era a pior coisa até então. Havia passado cada um dos últimos dias ao lado dela, disposto a dar sua vida, a enviar um possível agressor, assassino, para o inferno ou onde quer que fosse.

Havia dito seu último 'sim' para ela e sua prole. "Acha que consegue dar os olhos a ele assim que nascer? Quero que ele os tenha como inatos, que jamais consiga imaginar como seria o mundo sem eles. Acha que consegue, Lehkuit?". Sim. Tinha certeza que nada parecido havia sido feito antes, mas sim. Como sempre, sim. Uma vez que mãe e filho estivessem ainda ligados pelo cordão umbilical, _talvez _fosse possível, já que eram um só. Mas para ela, Lehkuit sempre tratava de transformar todos os 'talvez' em 'sim'.

Agora assistia a equipe médica circundar o corpo de sua querida Rose, apenas uma enfermeira continuava a zelar pelo bebê naquele pequeno cômodo branco. Ela mesma terminou de limpá-lo, embora isso fizesse com que ele chorasse mais ainda, sua expressão mantinha-se imutável. Após limpá-lo, ergue-o no ar, como se o entregasse à mãos invisíveis.

"Mãe e filho não sobreviveram ao parto", é o que diriam "o corpo do bebê foi descartado devido ao seu estado lamentável". E eles também seriam descartados. Levados pelas teias impiedosas do destino, na próxima sexta toda a equipe médica sairia param um Happy Hour, comemorar o fim do plantão. Na volta, todos de carona com o médico chefe, que não dera sinais notáveis de sua embriaguez, sofreriam um terrível acidente que os levaria a vida.

Após fazer esta singela anotação em seu caderno, abraçou a criança como pode e levantou vôo. Era tarde da noite e as ruas estavam completamente vazias, não que isso mudasse algo. Sua natureza tétrica o dava certas habilidades como a de se ser invisível, assim como qualquer coisa que portasse, a todos que não tocassem seu caderno. Isso, somado ao fato que também poderia optar se seriam tangíveis ou não, tornava seu vôo tranqüilo quanto a esse aspecto. Mesmo assim, inquietou-se diante de tanta calmaria. Mais uma vez lembrou-se da noite em que Rose havia contado sobre sua gravidez, e feito os planos os quais ele estava colocando em prática agora. O vento forte, as ruas vazias, a atmosfera pesada... E na próxima sexta, daqui há exatos sete dias, não haveria testemunhas do acontecido.

Os planos de Rose estavam como o premeditado.

E ainda há o 13. Teria ela planejado isso também? Tanto aquela noite quanto esta são regidas pela sexta. A sexta 13, sabia das superstições humanas a respeito desta data, e amargamente admitia que estava começando acreditar nelas, seja nas boas ou ruins.


	2. Além do Natal, um presente indigesto

**25.12.1986 – Terça feira **

**[Southampton, Hampshire – Inglaterra] **

Lehkuit não ligava para os calendários em geral. Não há nenhum motivo para shinigamis se preocuparem com esse tipo de trivialidade. Mas não é possível se manter indiferente a alguns fatos, visto que permanecia no Mundo dos Humanos há algo próximo de 20 anos. Então por pura conveniência, começou a relacionar os meses com algumas coisas. Dezembro era o mês das luzinhas. E essa era a terceira vez que ele acompanhava a cidade se encher daquelas luzes desde que largara seu Death Note num asilo, após a morte de Rose, a antiga dona. Havia feito aquilo para que seu novo dono fosse escolhido ao azar, e logo após o recolheu, mas mantendo a posse com um velhinho de pernas curtas e meio tortas – o suficiente para garantir que poderia permanecer por este mundo sem desavenças com o Shinigami-Daioh.

Cada dia que passou durante esse período só aumentava a vontade de não voltar ao Mundo dos Shinigamis, não porque preferisse os humanos, mas imaginava que lá poderia ser pior pelas atitudes que aqui tomava. Havia se compromissado em cuidar do filho órfão da última dona de seu Death Note, e a imagem de babá não é a melhor que a sua raça podia ostentar. Logo, sabia que assim que voltasse ao seu mundo, só o que lhe aguardava eram risadas e zombarias vindas dos outros Shinigamis, no entanto as condições atuais significavam que seus dias de babá estavam contados.

O bebê logo faria três anos e a "educação" que estava recebendo era insuficiente. Lehkuit havia feito com que ele tocasse em uma das folhas de seu caderno, assim podia vê-lo. Como a criança não tinha noção alguma do que é humano ou não, não se espantou ao ver o shinigami pela primeira vez, Lehkuit não pôde deixar de sentir uma ponta de simpatia naquele dia. Graças a esse contato, Lehkuit podia alimentá-lo com coisas que pegava de mercados – talvez ele tenha crescido tão magrinho pela falta de leite materno - e limpá-lo quando ficava sujo demais. Com o passar do tempo a criança havia dado os primeiros passos sozinha e só, nada mais. Nenhuma palavra, nenhuma brincadeira, nenhum gesto.

E além de tudo, Lehkuit o odiava. Tinha noção de que o tempo de vida de Rose havia sido reduzido graças à troca dos olhos, mas não podia deixar de relacionar sua morte àquela criança. Ao olhar para ele, não via a graciosidade de Rose, nem sua alegria e vontade de viver, via apenas uma criança branca, tétrica, que quase não parecia humana. Por isso, nem a teoria de Rose, de que seu filho seria a continuação de sua vida, fazia sentido para Lehkuit. Não podia deixar de se culpar, havia trancafiado a criança num galpão abandonado perto da costa desde o dia de seu nascimento, excluindo-a completamente de qualquer contato com a sociedade. O local não possuía iluminação elétrica e bloqueava praticamente toda a luz solar no seu interior, além de ser muito úmido e as máquinas e móveis abandonados de certa forma o faziam lembrar-se de sua própria casa, o Mundo dos Shinigamis.

Portanto, havia passado o último ano procurando um lar apropriado, no qual ele pudesse deixá-lo e cumprir sua promessa que havia feito a Rose, de que cuidaria para que a criança crescesse sem limites, restrições e sem influência externas. A principio, pensou numa família, talvez um casal que não pudesse ter filhos, mas não conseguiu aceitar a imagem de uma mãe o criando, que não fosse Rose. Então, optou por um orfanato. No caso, ele teria a vantagem de que seria mais um, sem receber a atenção direta de um pai ou de ma mãe, podendo desenvolver sua própria personalidade, já por outro lado, poderia faltar-lhe incentivo para crescer. Isso quase o fez desistir da idéia de orfanato, até que encontrou a Wammy's House.

Acompanhou o dia a dia do orfanato durante meses até concluir que lá era definitivamente o lugar ideal. Havia sido idealizada e criada por um gênio inventor, reunia crianças com o QI muito acima da média e com talentos especiais. A respeito do seu pequeno pupilo, nada podia dizer sobre seu QI, mas de fato era dono de um talento mais do que especial.

Naquele Natal, era planejado um presente para a Wammy's House.

_____________________________________________________________________

**13.01.1987 – Terça-feira**

**[Orfanato Wammy's House – Winchester, Hampshire – Inglaterra]**

"_Para aqueles que decidiram brincar de "O Médico e o Monstro" –- deixo um verdadeiro presente – eu os observo, sei de vossas intenções. Esta criança é uma folha em branco, completa hoje três anos e desde que nasceu não entrou novamente em contato com humanos, e é a isso que se deve a incapacidade, que notarão, de falar, e não a uma possível mudez._

_Seu intelecto é potencial, sei que é isso que procuram e é disso que se trata meu presente. Mas é errôneo pensar que o deixo sem perspectivas. Continuarei a observá-los atentamente ao deixá-lo em vossas mãos – dou-lhes o arbítrio para moldá-lo, mas não para restringi-lo, tornem-no especial aos seus modos._

_Seus pais estão mortos, e há muito pensam que o bebê também – sua existência é desconhecida e não encontrarão registros anteriores._

_Por demais, seu nome. Neste caso não precisarão empenhar-se em seu estranho hábito de designar codinomes às suas crianças, acreditem. O seu próprio já desempenha o papel, e vai além da compreensão. Seu nome é Beyond Birthday. "_

Roger dobrou o papel após lê-lo diversas vezes. O que era aquilo? Quem havia deixado aquela criança ali?

- Seu nome está além do aniversário? – sibilou atônito – O que significa isso?

Em inglês "His name is Beyond Birthday" – a última frase da carta – também pode significar "Seu nome está Além do Aniversário".

- O que, Roger? O que estava escrito? – Margareth observava o menino de longe, admirada.

- Parece que alguém quer que fiquemos com ele, não tem assinatura. Mas não faz sentido, olhe... – Estendeu o pedaço de papel dobrado para mulher, sem desviar seu olhar deste - Aqui diz que seu nome está além do aniversário, será que ainda manterão contato?

- Deixe-me ler – lançou um último olhar para o menino, que estava agora sentado no chão, e começou a ler.

Os dois mantiveram-se em silêncio por longos minutos, Margareth parecia repetir o ritual de ler a carta diversas vezes, até que solta um longo suspiro.

- Bem, isso explica porque ele não fala – diz sem emoção, dando de ombros após colocar o papel sobre a mesa do diretor – E se fomos parar pra pensar, o nome deve ser Beyond Birthday, como está escrito aqui. É um ótimo codinome também.

- Não sei como consegue enxergar isso com tanta normalidade, Magge.

- É a melhor forma de se encarar as coisas nessa situação.

- O que quer dizer? – Roger parecia finalmente ter saído do estado de torpor em que estava. Levantara-se de sua cadeira e andava em círculos pela sala.

- Que ficaremos com ele, claro.

- Mas o quê? Nós nem sabemos de onde veio! – Havia parado, as mãos segurando a cabeça, como se fosse cair a qualquer momento – Não podemos assumir a responsabilidade de uma criança que veio do nada. E essa história de que não teve contato com humanos? Um absurdo! Loucura!

- Vê outra opção pro comportamento dele? Roger, tanta coisa acontecendo por aí... Não podemos simplesmente ignorar. Também estou preocupada, mas... o que mais pode ser feito?

- Podemos encaminhá-lo para outro orfanato.

- E deixar passar assim? Quero dizer, o maior problema que passamos com as crianças daqui é o temperamento forte, e esse daqui... bem, como está escrito na carta, se parece mesmo com uma folha em branco.

- Isso é loucura...

- Loucura? Não parou ainda pra imaginar pelo o que essa criança pode ter passado?

- Como assim?

- Ah, Roger, às vezes você é tão superficial... Que explicação vê para uma criança de três anos que não fala e nem sabe o que é uma toalha? Nem gosto de tentar adivinhar. Mas fato é que , no mínimo, pais não tem, se tivesse não estaria assim, pelo menos algumas palavras diria.

- Tem razão, Margareth... mas eu não consigo imaginar nada, nem sei se quero.

- Quer saber o que eu acho?

- Diga.

- Ele deve ter sido usado como refém, algo assim, e foi descartado agora...

- Mais uma vez, não podemos assumir essa responsabilidade! E se alguém vier procurá-lo?

- Quem vai procurar _isso_, Roger? Acredita mesmo nisso?

O homem, ao invés de responder a pergunta que lhe havia sido feita, se dirige em direção a criança, ficando de cócoras diante dela.

- Diga algo, meu rapaz, qualquer coisa.

No entanto , ela permaneceu sentada, sustentando o mesmo ar apático e fixando seus olhos no homem a sua frente.

- Que cabeça dura. Não se preocupe, Roger... Tenho certeza que depois que fizemos o nosso registro dele, ninguém nunca mais o achará, assim como qualquer outra criança aqui dentro. E no mais, ainda temos L. Podemos pedir ao Watari para que os dois façam uma busca sobre ele... sobre alguma criança desaparecida três anos atrás.

- Não vejo necessidade em ocupá-los com uma história maluca dessa.

- Ah não? Então concorda em seguir o procedimento de sempre, certo? – Margareth levantou-se, indo até Roger e pousando sua mão direita no ombro do homem.

- Eu não acredito que vamos registrar uma criança deixada a nossa porta! Como se fossemos uma instituição qualquer... - falava baixo, uma das mãos tampando a boca, estava claramente exasperado.

- Será que terei que ser rude e lhe lembrar que Watari designou _a mim _o papel de selecionar as crianças pra este lugar, Roger? Você pode ser o diretor, mas esse papel é meu.

- Isso é um absurdo, um absurdo!

- Já o ouvi dizendo isso hoje, Roger. Acalme-se.

- Acalmar-me? – Levantou-se bruscamente, ignorando a mão em seu ombro – Vá, leve esse pobre infeliz contigo. Não quero ser perturbado por ele, não enquanto não tiver modos de gente, me entende?

- Sim – Assentiu, contentava-se com essa aprovação, por enquanto.

- E trate de arranjar um nome decente para ele. Deixe na minha mesa amanhã para que eu faça os registros.

Margareth pegou o menino, que não relutou, no colo e saiu pela porta que continuava aberta, sem mencionar palavra.

"Ele já tem um nome, Roger. Beyond Birthday" De certa forma ela não podia deixar de concordar que tal peculiar nome não deixava de combinar com o menino.


End file.
